Brockton Bay
Brockton Bay '''is a fictional coastal city located in the US Northeast and is the city in which most of Worm takes place. It is in the top 10 US cities in terms of total cape population.Gestation 1.3 It is home to the Protectorate East-North-East. History ABB Bombings After Bakuda's scuffle with The Undersiders, she went on a bombing campaign, indiscriminately targeting several major locations across Brockton Bay. Initially, targets included a power transformer, a school, a bridge, train tracks, and other major services. At least 27 people were reported to have died in the attacks.Shell 4.11 Soon after, the bombs became coordinated against other gang and villain organization fronts. This led all the other villains of Brockton Bay to ally themselves against the ABB. The ABB terror campaign climaxed when Bakuda attempted to hold the city for ransom with a threat of a 'superbomb', one authoritieswho? feared to be equal to a nine megaton bomb. Through a concerted effort between the Protectorate and the Wards, both the ABB leader Lung and his lieutenant, Bakuda, were apprehended.Tangle 6.4 Leviathan's Attack In May 15, 2011, Brockton Bay became the target of an attack by the Endbringer Leviathan. This event caused the loss of power and other services to significant parts of the city, the flooding of most of downtown and southern Brockton Bay and the formation of a sizeable lake in the southern downtown area. It was speculated in 8.2 that a more successful attack on the part of Leviathan would have caused the collapse of large sections of the city into the aquifer it was built on. '''Fatalities The loss of Shielder and Manpower, and later Glory Girl and Panacea in the wake of these events largely ended the New Wave experiment. Slaughterhouse 9 Attack Capitalizing on the chaos wrought by Leviathan , the Slaughterhouse 9 chose to visit Brockton Bay in order to recruit a ninth member. There they suffered a massive defeat, losing all but three of their members. Echidna's attack Released in the wake of Coil's death, Echidna rampaged through a section of the city. Under the advisement of local thinkers, the attack was raised to an A-class threat before any major damage was done, allowing her to be subdued fairly quickly. Aftermath of the event included Alexandria's civilian identity and the Triumvirate's association with Cauldron to be revealed and the defection of the majority of Protectorate Case-53s to Weld's Irregulars, as well as the creation of a portal to Earth Gimel. Portal Following Tattletale, Labyrinth, and Scrub's creation of a portal to Earth Gimel, Brockton Bay became much more important, attracting both unpowered humans motivated by greed and capes going after the rich pickings created by this influx of wealth. This portal was used an evacuation point for most of the East Coast following Scion's attack. Geography Brockton Bay is located in the northeast of the United States. Its state is never mentioned. The Atlantic Ocean lies to its East and is surrounded by mountains/hills. The author has stated elsewhere that it is in the location of Portsmouth, New Hampshire on our earth (though of much larger population). Climate Being a coastal city along with its surrounding geography, Brockton Bay has fairly mild climate. The summers are comfortably warm and the winters are one of the mildest in the Northeastern States.Gestation 1.2 Resident Groups and Organizations Heroes *New Wave *The Protectorate East-North-East *The Wards Villains *Azn Bad Boys (ABB) *Coil's Organization *Empire Eighty-Eight (E88) **Fenrir's Chosen **The Pure *Faultline’s Crew *The Merchants *The Undersiders *Travelers *Über & Leet Other Groups & Organizations *Parahuman Response Team Points of Interest Main Areas *Downtown *The Docks Landmarks *Captain's Hill *Crater Lake *Protectorate Headquarters *The 'Scar' Memorials *Endbringer Fight Memorial (Captain's Hill) *Regent's Memorial (Crater Lake) *Time-distortion Memorial (Boardwalk) Schools *Arcadia High *Immaculata High *Winslow High *ClarendonInterlude 10 Other Locations *Boardwalk *Brockton Bay Central Bank *Brockton Bay Central Library *Earth Gimel Portal *Forsberg Gallery *Fugly Bob's *Lord Street Market *Local PRT Division Building *Ruby Dreams casino *Somer's Rock References Category:Places